New Horizon
by Thedarkestnight51
Summary: Naruto returns from his 3-year training trip but he is radically different from what anyone suspected and he has a secret that not even Jiraiya knows. He now goes to find ones who will love him for him while he fights to stop the evil on the horizon.
1. Information

Naruto returns from his 3-year training trip but he is radically different from what anyone suspected and he has a secret that not even Jiraiya knows. He now goes to find ones who will love him for him while he fights to stop the evil on the horizon.

* * *

**My reason for making this fan fiction and when it will take place:**

It will take place after the 3-year time skip and will go to the Pein fight. It is an alternate universe.

Since I started to read more harem stories, it influenced me deeply in a way that I didn't predict; this is a story that came out of nowhere.

* * *

**What language will everyone be speaking and who will be the pairing?**

This will be in English only.

This will be a NaruHinaMeiShizuneAyameKyuubiHanaFuu harem.

Hinata – Is my favorite female in the Naruto world and I like her with Naruto.

Mei – I like her character and I've liked how other people have put her and Naruto together in other fan fictions.

Ayame – I thought she should be with Naruto too, since he sees her daily but I also thought she could be protective of him which later turns into love.

Shizune – I like her, I think she's cool, so I added her to the harem.

Kyuubi – I've seen many fan fics where she is human and paired up with Naruto. She will look the same as in the Twin Empire's fan fiction.

Hana – I think she's interesting and I felt like adding her.

Fuu – I think she's a very strange and interesting person.

Ayame and Shizune were meant to be in another fan fiction I was planning but I cancelled it because I didn't know what to do with it.

* * *

**Key:**

**Hinata**=Chapter

**Hinata **= Location

_Hinata _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Hinata" = Speech

'Hinata' = Thought

**_"Hinata"_** = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

**_'Hinata'_** = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought


	2. Chapter 1

**Key:**

**Hinata**=Chapter

**Hinata **= Location

_Hinata _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Hinata" = Speech

'Hinata' = Thought

"_**Hinata"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Hinata'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

* * *

**New Horizon**

**Chapter 1: Return**

**Path that leads to Konoha – Monday 11:00 A.M**

On the long dust track that goes into the horizon that is surrounded by tall green trees, two figures are seen walking up it. Side by side there is difference in height. The on the left is the taller of the two.

As we look closer, the one of the left appearance comes into view. This person is a tall older aged man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He has red lines that run down from his eyes and has a horned forehead protector with the kanji symbol for Oil, which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. He also has a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he has mesh armor that shots out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also has a tattoo in his left palm. This is Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin.

Next to him we see the shorter person. He reaches the shoulder of the Sannin next to him in height. This person's facial features are hidden. He wears a sleeveless long black haori, which has orange flames on the bottom, the Uzumaki clan crest on the back which is white with a black spiral and under that it had a picture of the moon; this also has a hood that kept his facial features from being seen. Under the haori cloak is a long sleeved black turtleneck and long black pants with many pockets. He also has a Konoha headband around his neck, a blue crystal that dangles from a wire and wears black sandals.

"I've got to say, brat, you've really altered in the last 3 years we've been away from here." Jiraiya stated, breaking the silence.

"I know, Pervy Sage. I wonder if anyone will even recognize me." The stranger replied to his master. His voice is strong but soft, caring and is male.

"They won't be able to with your hood up, Naruto Uzumaki."

The character is now revealed to be one Naruto Uzumaki, He and his Godfather, Jiraiya left 3 years ago to begin an extreme training program that would change the young boy's life.

"Hey look, the gate to Konoha." The Sannin noticed up ahead, the large green gates that protect the village from the outside world.

"I wonder how much it's changed." Naruto wondered to himself out loud.

"I sent Tsunade a message, she'll have all the Konoha 10 and their sensei's waiting for us."

"Good."

**Konoha Gate – Monday 11:15 A.M**

The two males walked into the village and saw the guard box on the left. It housed two people in it who seemed very busy. They both wore a green flak jacket and mesh black body armor. The two guards saw Jiraiya and the hooded stranger and used his hand to signal them to come to them. Jiraiya and the stranger stood before the box and the Sannin handed papers to them.

Both guards looked over it and were shocked. They had returned. Jiraiya and Naruto had returned but they couldn't make the latter out due to being hidden under the hooded haori. The guards told them that they could continue. The hooded Naruto walked down the village path and looked around. It hadn't changed much, the wooden buildings of all shapes, sizes and colour, the paths. The only thing that changed was the Hokage Mountain. Last time he checked it only had 4 faces. Now it had a 5th face, the face of the female Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"I see they've added Grandma's face now."

"Yes, brat." Jiraiya commented. "Let's get going." He added.

The hood noded and both walked off to the Kage tower.

**Konoha – Hokage Tower – 11:30 A.M**

The Hokage's office is a large, oval room. Along the sides closest to the door are shelves filled with stacks of unfinished paperwork and scrolls. Behind the Hokage's large wooden desk is a large window through which the Hokage can survey the entire village. On the desk itself is a stylized symbol for shadow followed by the symbol of the village. The room has got wooden floors and walls, all designed beautifully.

In the room are 16 people of different ages, gender and sizes. 15 of them orbit around the center of the room but allow people to leave through the only exit.

A fair skinned tall male stands mysteriously, with his green jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back. He also wears black pants, glasses and sandals. This is Shino Aburame.

Choji Akimichi is the next one. He has waist long spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a husky physique. He sports a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, which is seemingly the standard attire for shinobi in his clan. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory symbol for food. He also has ear studs and wears black pants and sandals.

Next to him is a girl known as Sakura Haruno. Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wears her regular red shirt, with a light yellow shirt under it, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and forehead protector which is on a red clothe.

Next is Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata has indigo waist-length hair that has shoulder-length strands that frame her face. She also has pale skin. She also has dull lavender white eyes that show she has the _Byakugan_. Her figure is very womanly and stunning. She also dons an attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She wears her forehead protector around her neck, which is black.

Next to her is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. He has fair skin with lower back length black hair, which was tired up above the end to make a loose ponytail; he also has some strands that frame his face. He also has the _Byakugan_. He wears a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He also carries a large, tan and black drawstring bag over his shoulder. He has a black forehead protector on his forehead.

Next is Kiba Inuzuka. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and claws. He also has distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. He wears a black leather jacket with mesh armor under it. He wears black pants, sandals and a black headband.

Next to him is his large dog Akamaru that has white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees. Akamaru's eyes appear to be closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

Next is Rock Lee. Lee possesses very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair is cut and styled into a bowl-cut style. He wears an outfit consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and bandages around his hands and wrists. He wears a zipped up flak jacket and black sandals.

Shikamaru Nara stands lazily next to Rock Lee. He has shoulder length dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. He sports a flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. The placement of his headband on his left arm, but only the metal part is visible, seemingly sewn onto the shirt itself. He also has black sandals and studs in his ears.

Tenten is the next one. She has brown hair and steel-grey eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector that she wears in the traditional manner. She sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that expose parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She wears brown fingerless gloves, black open-toed sandals with low heels, which extend to the lower ankles.

And the last of the Konoha 11 is Ino Yamanaka. She is a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes. She has hip length, blonde hair, which is in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. She also has fishnet warmers on her elbows and knees. She also wears black sandals.

The sensei's are scattered among the 11.

First one we see is Asuma Sarutobi. He is tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consists of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up halfway, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wears the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that has the symbol for Fire marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Next is Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material, which resembles bandages with a pattern on it; similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Next is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi is a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He has spiky silver hair that goes to one side and has dark-coloured eyes. He wears the standard attire of the forces and has short metal-plated gloves. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his left eye that has the Sharingan, and a mask, which obscures the lower half of his face. He also wears a chain necklace.

Last is Might Guy. Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheekbones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's unzipped. His forehead protector is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt.

Next to the large desk is Shizune. Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She is in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

Shizune is carrying a pig. Tonton is of a light pinkish colour, much like any other pig. Her cheeks blush in a darker shade of the same pink as her skin. She is always seen wearing a pearl collar and a dark red jacket.

Sat down in the Hokage chair behind the desk is Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She has a rather large bust. She often wears a grass-green haori with the symbol for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick and has a blue diamond on her forehead.

"How long have we got to wait?" Kiba stated in a frustrated way as he folded his arms.

Some of the members of the room agreed with him. They had been waiting a long time for their old friend to return.

"I'm sure the brat and the perv will be here soon." Tsunade told the group in an irritated way.

The door then opened and revealed one Jiraiya of the Sannin. He smiled at the crowd gathered and walked over to the Kage.

Said Kage stood up and hugged the white haired pervert. "Jiraiya…" The Kage began.

"Hello princess, you're looking beautiful today." Jiraiya commented to the beautiful female.

Tsunade tuts then sighs. "Where is he?" She asks the white haired male.

He lets go of her and allows her to sit down. He stands next to the desk, folds his arms and grins.

The hooded man walks into the room, each step signals how powerful this person is, his aura is intoxicating and massive. He walks into the middle of the room where the space is. Everyone is around him and looking at the hooded Naruto.

Tsunade looks into the hood and only sees blackness. "Who are you?"

Neji's eyes start to focus on the hood, veins start to appear on his temple and his eyes gain a pupil. "I can't see anything past the hood." He exclaimed in a puzzled fashion.

"His scent is familiar though." Kiba told them all and Akumaru barks in agreement.

Everyone moves forward to either get ready to fight him or remove the hood.

"You don't even remember me, I'm hurt, Grandma." The hooded male states as he moves his hands to pull back the hood.

Shizune's and Tsunade's eyes widen in shock, only one person called the Hokage that. Everyone else stopped moving and looked at the hooded man as he pulled back the hood.

He bushy, spiky upper back-length blond hair, he had shoulder-length bangs that framed his face. He had a handsome face whose shape would remind anyone of Kushina Uzumaki. He had a soft but confidant smirk on his face. He had three whisker marks on each cheek that were more defined then most people remembered. But what shocked everyone were his eyes, the white in his eyes were now pitch black and the iris and pupil were solid blue and glowing eerily instead of the bright blue they were before he left.

"I'm back." He stated calmly.

Everyone's hearts stopped for a moment. They all froze as they looked at the new Naruto. He was now taller then any of the Konoha 11 and he's so different. His eyes shocked just about everyone in the room, they were bright blue before, now they are eerie and mysterious.

"N-naruto?" Sakura asked as she was getting over the shock of seeing her old teammate again after 3 years. She looked up and down him then to his eyes.

He looked over to her and smiled slightly. "Hey Sakura, you've changed since I last saw you."

"What happened to your eyes?" Tenten asked for everyone.

"It's my _Kekkei Genkai_ and _Dojutsu_. The _Eclipse Eye_." He looks over to Tenten. "Wow, all of you have changed so much, I can tell by looking at you." He says happily before looking back to Tsunade.

"What can your eyes do?" Shizune finally asked, she looked at the young blond and blushed slightly as she was checking him out.

Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "They allow me to manipulate and master any nature transformation. It allows me to see chakra like the _Byakugan_. I can see what element you are and see in the dark perfectly. It allows me to use the Six Paths like the _Rinnegan_. It also gives me new styles to use such as _Poison_, _Dark_, _Light_, _Psychic_, _Grass_ and _Plasma_ _style_." Naruto informed them.

They all looked and blinked at the blond at the same time. Naruto just looked across them until his eyes landed on Hinata. She seemed to be looking at him with a deep blush on her cheeks. And it was growing as she was checking him out.

'Oh wow… h-he looks so handsome. And he's so strong. I-I wonder what he–no! Bad Hinata. Although that top does show his muscles.' Hinata's thoughts were stopped as she looked at his eyes, only to notice he was looking dead at her.

"Hello Hinata, you are looking beautiful." Naruto compliments the heiress as he holds her hand then kisses the knuckle.

Hinata's face went redder and glowed brighter then ever before when he did that. Steam exploded from her ears and she faints.

Naruto catches her then sits her down on the chair next to Kurenai, her sensei, who is smirking at the antics of the blond and the indigo haired teens.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Shouted the pink haired female as she marched over to Naruto and prepared to hit him with a chakra enhanced punch.

Only for her fist to go straight through him as if he wasn't there, she looked at him in shock, her green eyes were open wide and looking at the blond male she had attempted to punch.

"Oh, I've also mastered _Space-Time Ninjutsu_. The only person in this room, who could even hit me, would be Kakashi sensei." Naruto told the group, they all stiffened then looked at the said sensei that looked at Naruto wide eyed.

"I wonder how much you've learned, Naruto." Kakashi asked his student with his eye smile.

"I've learned a great deal. I've trained with _Fuinjutsu_ and become a near expert at it. I'm also very adept at _Bukijutsu_. I've learned many jutsu for all the elements I have. I've also perfected _Senjutsu_, also learned to control THAT power and finished my father's jutsu."

Everyone's eyes went wide and jaws hit the floor. Kakashi, Tsunade and even Jiraiya stammered slightly and were very worried.

Hinata woke up and wondered what was going on, Ino then filled her in on what had happened. She was shocked too.

"Naruto, who was your father and what do you mean by THAT power?" Neji asked the questions that were now on everyone's mind.

"Should I tell them, Grandma?" Naruto asked the Kage impassively.

She sighed, "Are you sure, Naruto?"

"Yes, they are my friends, my comrades in arms. I shouldn't hide anything from them." He told the busty female.

"Okay brat, tell them."

Naruto then looked at all the Konoha 10 and sighed deeply. "Everything you know about the Kyuubi attack 16 years ago, is a lie." He paused as he gauged their reactions. Most were of shock. Some were of curiosity. "While it is true that the 4th Hokage fought Kyuubi, he did not destroy him. The beast is a being of chakra and cannot be killed by a human. So he sealed it into a new born baby." He continued. He looked at the group again. They all had a shocked expression.

"W-who Naruto?" Hinata asked her blond crush.

"What day was I born, you should know this, Hinata."

"October 10th, same day as… the…" Her eyes opened wide as she looked at her crush. She had figured it out.

"That's right, I… contain Kyuubi in my body and I have done since I was born." Naruto told everyone.

The Konoha 10's hearts stopped as they looked at Naruto, the vessel of Kyuubi. Their thoughts were going hundreds of miles per minute.

But after 5 minutes, Shino stepped forward.

"I believe that out of everyone here, I come closest to knowing what it's like to have something inside me. You with Kyuubi and me with my Kikaichu insects, both of us being misunderstood for something out of our control." He offered his hand to Naruto.

Naruto and Shino shook hands before the rest of the group started to gang up on Naruto saying how they were sorry and how he was strong for holding back THE Nine Tailed beast. Naruto then looked at Hinata. She was looking at him blushing still and she had fire in her eyes, meaning she wasn't going to let this information affect her.

"And now for the last part of it. I'll tell you all who my parents are. Kakashi, and Pervy Sage can prove this." Naruto told them.

Both said people nodded.

"Okay, see the 4th head on the Hokage Mountain, take a good look at it and compare it to my face." Naruto told the group.

The group looked at the face and all felt their breath stop as they looked back and forth between the 4th Hokage's face and Naruto's. Minus the whiskers, alter the face shape slightly and it was a perfect match.

"You all guessed right, I am the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Princess of the now lost Whirlpool Nation and Uzumaki Clan. So, I'm not only the son of 4th Hokage, but I'm also the new Prince of Whirlpool and of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto stated, saying what they were all thinking and adding more.

"A-a-a prince?!" Hinata stuttered madly and blushed deeply.

"It's true." Jiraiya told the group. "We never told anyone in the village to protect him from enemies of the Namikaze and Uzumaki familes, like Iwa and Kumo." He added.

Hinata and Neji winced slightly as their family has had problems with Kumo in the past, which resulted in Hinata nearly being taken and Neji's dad being killed that led to Neji hating Hinata and nearly killing her. Neji would still be this way if it weren't for Naruto punching him and beating him in the Chunin Exams.

"Tsunade, I want you to tell ALL of Konoha about my heritage." Naruto told the blond female Kage, which spooked her.

"Are you mad–Never mind, if you want too, I'll tell them all tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"You know, Naruto, this will put you in the CRA, Clan Restoration Act, you'll need to find 6 girls so you can rebuild your clan." Tsunade told the male demon carrier.

The Pervy Sannin began jotting down notes in his book. Only to be halted by being backhanded out the window by the big busted Kage.

"You'll have 5 months to pick your girls, Naruto." The Hokage told him.

"I'll only go for someone who goes for my personality, not for my money or status. It will take time, but I will find those who I want to spend my life with." Naruto told her.

Tsunade and all the females smiled in the room, Naruto wasn't a pervert, he didn't want people to use him, he wanted people who honestly loved him for him and not his money or status.

"Dismissed everyone, you can catch up with him later, I want to talk to him." The leader ordered to the other people.

Naruto then handed Kakashi a box for him to open later as he left the room.

Everyone left the room, except Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade stood up slowly and walked over to the young blond at the same pace until wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I missed you, Naruto." She said sadly and on the verge of tears.

Naruto hugged her back, he was taller then her now and her head rested on his chest. "I missed you too, Godmother…"

She sighed softly and looked at him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you was younger."

"It's okay, I forgive you. You had other personal issues and I didn't want to force you."

"Okay, Naruto. I'll be here no matter what." The older blond female stated to the younger blond male.

"Okay, Thank you. Listen, do you have the keys to the estate of my mom and dad?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes, however only you can open it. If you want someone to go in the house too, you need to add their name to the house contract." Tsunade told him.

"Okay, I think I'll head off now, move stuff into my new home and train."

"Can we come over later?" The Kage asked the young male.

"How about 16:30 P.M?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds great. Shizune, cancel all my appointments this afternoon, we're spending time with the brat."

Said person sighed then picked up a folder and started to write on it.

Naruto looked over at Shizune and was checking her out without the member looking, Tsunade however noticed but wasn't going to say anything, she only smiled and walked back over to her desk, pulled out a draw and picked up a set of keys. She then passed them to Naruto.

"I'll see you later." Naruto told them as he left and closed the door.

"He's really changed, hasn't he?" Shizune asked and smiled slightly.

"Yes, but he still has that charm of his, he can make anyone believe in him. He still has that childish side, but I get the feeling he's hiding something from me. Jiraiya also seemed shocked by some of the things that Naruto said. Meaning that the perv never taught Naruto them."

Who else could be doing this they wondered.

"You know he was checking you out." Tsunade blurted out randomly in which Shizune face faulted leaving an imprint of her face in the floor. She got up glaring at her master.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I saw him checking you out when we was hugging. I also saw you checking him out. If I didn't know better, you have a thing for him, Shizune." She began to tut playfully. "It's okay. You'll have to deal with the other 5 girls you know."

"I-I know, but how do I tell him, would he even be into older girls?" Shizune worried intensely.

"I'm sure he'll love you, he's got a big heart." She told her apprentice.

The Kage got back to work filling out the papers while Shizune was helping her not drink her sake.

**Konoha – Namikaze Estate – 14:50 P.M**

As Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, he noticed he was getting load of female attention, all of them with either, lust or love. He didn't care either way

He made his way to his fathers old home. He saw how big it was, the compound was massive, as big as the Hyuuga's and very beautifully designed. He walked over and placed the key in the lock. A seal then appeared on the door. He then cut his finger and smeared blond on the seal. It glows brightly then the doorway opens up to show the interior.

Naruto looks around the house, viewing every room, taking note of how the colours are the same and style of the rooms. Wooden floors of varying colours and textures with concrete walls and celling's. The lighting systems are simple half spheres on the upper half of the walls. The living room had a large TV, comfy chairs and glass tables.

The kitchen had up to date and beautiful appliances that orbited along the walls with a large wooden table in the middle for the family to eat at, cupboards hung from the walls some built into the walls.

The bathrooms are beautiful. All 3 contain larges baths and showers. Nice large sinks and tiles that cover the walls.

The 20 bedrooms are all the same in style and all contain the same things, large king-sized beds with wooden bedside tables, large cupboards, worktables, and built-in wardrobes.

It also had a large library, gym, dojo, meeting area and several store rooms.

It has a large garden, which contains trees, a large pond and seats.

Naruto is now sat on his bed with his back to the large window in the master bedroom. He's cleaned the house and changed the sheets on his bed to orange covers and black pillows. Both of which appear to be very comfy.

Naruto then looks to an empty point in the corner. A strange distortion appears and a large scroll appears from it. Said scroll rests against the wall.

While this was going on, Hinata was hanging on the side of the building looking through the window at her crush. She was wondering why he was in the building and hoped he wasn't breaking into someone's house. She then noticed Naruto taking off his hooded haori then his turtleneck top. She couldn't keep her eyes of the topless blond. She took notice of the scars on his body. He then took out a scroll; she noticed that it mentioned something about the Moon and a way to get there. She then heard him speak.

"I'll have to tell them eventually."

'What does he mean?' Hinata thought to herself.

She then saw him stand up. She then felt a tugging on her body, her body then warped into a portal.

She then landed on the orange bed. She looked over to Naruto who was now looking at her with wondering eyes. He folded his arms and looked at her. He looked her up and down.

She blushed deeply when he stared at her like that, his eyes wondering around her body.

"My dear princess, keeping an eye on me like a guardian angel." Naruto told her with a slight tint of passion and love.

She blushed deeply and started to poke her fingers together. She continued to blush because she was on his bed, he was topless and he's looking at her body.

He continued, "How much did you see?"

"I… umm… saw you get in the house and sort everything out, then saw you bring that scroll from somewhere. I t-t-then saw you take your cloak and top off and read that scroll. I saw something about the Moon and a way to get there."

"Okay… I guess I'll have to show you. I trust you, Hinata." He then warped both of them into a single point.

**Unknown Location – 15:30**

Both of them warped from a single point and landed on their feet in a strange room. It was larger then the Hokage room. It had concrete walls and two pillars connecting the floor to the roof, they had patterns of the moon and stars on them and also the Uzumaki clan crest that were outlined in a strange blue/green crystal inside the rock. The walls had built-in shelves that contained papers, scrolls and books. A large wooden desk sits to the back of the room with the same patterns on the front that the pillars have, the desk has little paper work on it and a computer. Brown curtains that match the colour of the wooden desk block the large window.

Naruto then walked over to the desk and to the large single chair that seemed very comfy. He then picked up a hat from behind it, said hat was white, black and shaped like the Hokage hat, and the hat had a symbol on it that meant 'Luna Shadow'. Naruto put the hat on and looked at her.

"W-where are we? What is that hat?" Hinata asked as she looked around.

"I think it's best if I showed you, Hinata." Naruto told the timid girl as he turned to open the curtain. When he did, her eyes widened drastically.

Outside the window were hundreds of concrete buildings of all shapes and sizes from tall towers, two stadiums, a large academy, two churches, small buildings and a large number of farms for crops and food. To smaller buildings the size of two story houses and single floored bungalow's with patterns on their walls, windows and doors that leads inside them. Around the city, many spires all pointed to the sky, each with the same patterns as on the desk inside the tower. She also noticed two statues next to each other, both made from diamonds; one was a female with female that seemed to have long hair, had the same shaped face as Naruto and wore the Moon ninja outfit and a cloak. Next to her was the statue of Naruto.

There were a number of people all walking around on the marble paths, all of which had red hair and pale skin. Some wore black mesh armor with gray flak jackets with the Uzumaki Clan and Luna symbols on the backs.

But that is not what shocked her. The ground was gray, not green or brown. There were some small fields of grass and trees but they had a concrete guard around them to prevent the gray ground mixing with the brown, earth soil. She also noticed large clear ponds and lakes with fish in them protected by the concrete like the grass sections are.

She looked up and not a blue sky, but pitch black with stars twinkling above and if that wasn't enough, she looked over to the left and saw an object that see knew to well.

Their home planet, and she could see the **Land of Fire** from here. Her body goes pale; she realizes that she's on the **Moon**.

"H-how are we here? How are there trees here? What is the name of t-this place? And what are you to this place?" Hinata asked repeatedly to her blond crush.

"We got here through my _Space-Time Ninjutsu_. I found this place when I went to the Ruins of Whirlpool. I found a strange glass sphere that had a small version of the moon. When I looked into it my eyes started to burn and I was teleported to this place. Once here I met my clan and they began to teach me everything and anything they could, they also taught me how to use my new eyes. They taught me how to come and go so Pervy Sage doesn't think I'm missing and also because the glass sphere broke when I used it."

Hinata looked on in awe of the story that Naruto was telling her. He continued his story.

"You see, the city is inside a chakra dome that keeps breathable air here, it also protects the people inside from deadly rays from the sun and meteorites, also keeps just above Earth level gravity, which is why you may feel slightly heavier. Also tunnels underground allow people to get to their homes, shops and anywhere incase the barrier were to fall and the houses also have a chakra barrier inside the walls."

Hinata nodded and kept her pearl eyes on the blond.

"And this place is called Lunagakure no Sato, Village Hidden on Luna or just Hidden Luna Village. And I… am the Nidaime Lunakage."

Hinata stared at Naruto and wasn't blinking. She looked at him, smiled happily then fainted. Naruto caught her before she landed on the floor.

"I knew that would happen…"

**Lunagakure – Lunakage Tower – 16:15 P.M**

Hinata woke up in the same office on the Kage desk; she looked over at Naruto who was looking at her body. She blushed deeply and spoke.

"N-naruto, why do you keep looking at me like that?" She timidly asked.

"You look very beautiful, Hinata… Also… I've finally noticed you, which you've wanted for a long time… it took me a while, but I noticed you too." Naruto told her sadly.

Hinata's eyes widened and her blush deepened far beyond any other time.

"S-so you're not rejecting me?"

"No, Hinata Hyuuga, I want you too. I do hold you close to my heart and feel something for you, I just never noticed until I talked with my Aunt. She taught me about girls and everything to do with them. It was then I found out that you loved me. I also told her about my feelings to you and she told me that I had a crush on you. It turned to love overtime. I dreamt of you while I was away, wanting to hear your voice, see your blush, and see your beautiful eyes. I love you, Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto told her honestly and while looking at her eyes.

Tears came from Hinata's eyes as she jumped up and hugged Naruto in a light embrace in which both fell back into Naruto's chair and Hinata straddled his waist. She was so happy right now.

They both looked at each other and began to kiss, Naruto claiming her first kiss, their mouths passionately connecting each other's souls and feelings. Naruto ran his hand slowly up and down her spine, she gasped slightly but that's all Naruto need. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and began to explore her mouth, causing her to moan into the kiss, she tasted like cinnamon rolls. Their tongues danced with the others, her tongue then explored the blond's mouth, and he tasted like ramen. They continued the very passionate and hot kiss for a few minutes until the need for air conquered them, they separated but a string of saliva connected their tongues.

Hinata looked at Naruto will love, passion and lust. Naruto looked the same back as he caressed her cheek slowly.

"We need to go back, princess. I'm meeting Grandma at 16:30."

Hinata nodded and got off of him, he stood up and moved next to her. He then created a clone and told it to stay and watch the village. The clone nodded to the original and Hinata. The latter two bodies then distorted and warped to a single point and vanished from the office, leaving the Clone by himself as he sat down.


	3. Chapter 2

**Key:**

**Hinata**=Chapter

**Hinata **= Location

_Hinata _= Jutsu and bloodline eye

"Hinata" = Speech

'Hinata' = Thought

"_**Hinata"**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast speech

'_**Hinata'**_ = Kurama or Tailed Beast thought

* * *

**New Horizon**

**Chapter 2: Finding out**

**(I'd also like to point out that there are two Kyuubi's in this story. The Yin and Yang and both are still separate. The Yang is still in Naruto but the Yin will be appearing soon and in human state.)**

**Konoha – Namikaze Estate – 16:20**

Hinata and Naruto emerge from the vortex and lands on his bed side by side. Hinata snuggles into Naruto's neck and blushes deeply. Naruto rests his head on Hinata's and kisses her long indigo hair before a thought came to his mind.

"Hinata, would your dad accept this?"

Hinata sighs deeply before looking up at him and replying. "I don't know, Naruto… I think he wouldn't since he thinks you're the Kyuubi, but he might because you are the son of the 4th Hokage and the Prince of Whirlpool."

"Well I don't care what he says. I only just got you and I'm not losing you. I'd fight him for the honor of dating and later marrying you. If not, then we can move to the moon together." He says happily while fist bumping the air.

Hinata giggles at him before blushing deeply and hiding herself in Naruto's neck. He can feel her warmth and smiles, but before he can do anything–

A loud knock came upon the door, whoever it is knocks 4 times.

"Who could that be, it's not Grandma, her knocks are different. Let's go see, Princess." Naruto suggested as he tried to move, but couldn't because of the Hinata shaped growth from his abdomen.

Hinata nodded and reluctantly got off of her Naruto and both walked down to the strong wooden front door. With Hinata at his side, Naruto opens the door to reveal the person.

She looks about the same age as Naruto and has toffee skin colour. She has long scarlet red hair that went to her perfect rear. She has a very stunning figure with birthing hips and a D cup bust. Her eyes are carmine red with a black feline slit. She has a thick black eye-ring around her eyes and has canines. She wears a blood red robe that goes to her upper thighs. She also has blood red sandals on which showed her toes.

Naruto went stiff when he saw her eyes, they reminded him so much like Kyuubi's but he had a guest waiting for him. "Excuse me, who are you?" He asked.

"_**Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"**_ She asked, her voice was angelic but strong and demanded respect.

"Yes, I'm Naruto could you–" Naruto would have continued but the stranger interrupted.

"_**We have much to discuss."**_ She stated.

Naruto sighed and let her in. Hinata looks at him with worry because of this strange female who seemed to have barged into his house, knew his name and now had a slight blush on her cheeks, Naruto didn't notice the blush on the strange girl's face because he closed the door and then led her into the living room.

They all sat down in the room, Hinata sat down while the new girl sat across from her. Naruto walked in with 3 glasses of water for each of them, he hands them their glasses before siting down next to Hinata. The girl took a sip from her drink before setting it down on the large glass table in front of them on a mat.

"_**Okay, I'll be blunt, I've been looking for you for about 16 years now."**_ The red haired stranger said to the Konoha ninja.

"What? But you're the same age as me, how could you be doing that?" Naruto retorted.

"_**Let me try this, how much do you know about the sealing your father used to seal Kyuubi inside you?"**_

"Okay just who the hell are you?! You come into my house knowing everything about me and yet I know nothing of you!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata activates her _Byakugan_. Veins appear on her temple and all circulate to her eyes a outline of a pupil appears in the middle of her pale lavender eyes. She looks at the stranger and gasps.

"_**It seems the lavender girl knows who I am, although I'm surprised to know that you don't, hasn't your guest told you?"**_ The girl asked to the blond.

"Who are you"? Naruto asked calmly.

"_**I am the Yin half of Kyuubi."**_ She stated as she stood up and glowed brightly. When it died down she still look the same, but had the ears of Kyuubi in place of her own but scarlet red, the black around her eyes remained and connected to the ears, she also had nine scarlet red tails. _**"Hello, Naruto."**_ She states with a fox like grin. One that Hinata knows to well from her blond love. Yin Kyuubi then holds her arm out and points to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto then grips his stomach as a blood red blob of chakra bubbles out of it and stretches out next to Hinata and starts to take shape of a person, one that looks like Yin Kyuubi. A bright light encompasses the forming blob. It soon dies down and someone stands in its place.

This Kyuubi also looks about the same age as Naruto but has butterscotch skin colour. She has long orange hair that went to her perfect rear. She has a stunning figure with wide birthing hips and a D cup bust also. She has long fox ears like her Tailed Beast form in place of human ones. Her eyes are the same as her fox form with a red iris with a black feline slit pupil. She has a thick black outline around her eyes that met up with the black in her ears. She also has canines and wears a blood red robe that shows her curves and stops at her upper thighs. She also wears black sandals that show her toes. Her nine orange foxtails slowly move behind her.

Yang Kyuubi looks around the house and then straight to her Yin half with red hair. _**"What the heck have you done?!"**_ Her voice was the same as Yin but slightly deeper.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the new orange haired girl.

"_**You know I didn't want to show him this form till I was ready!?"**_ The orange haired Kyuubi ranted more to the red haired half.

"_**You know how we feel about Naruto, we've been connected since you was sealed in him, I only woke up two months ago and during my sleep I kept seeing you and your adventures."**_ Yin Kyuubi told the Yang half.

"This is getting confusing, Let's refer Yin Kyuubi as Kyu and Yang Kyuubi as Kura?" Naruto told the two Kyuubi's. To which Hinata also nodded as she looks at the two fox girls with her eyes activated.

**(I will continue to call Yin Kyuubi as Kyu and Yang Kyuubi as Kura)**

"_**Okay, Naruto."**_ Kyu and Kura stated.

"_**Listen, I need to jump into Naruto's body to reform our body and power, Kura. I know you've been teaching our blond but if I joined with him too, he'd be able to use Yin-Yang Release. I know he's not stated all his powers to the Hokage, but he will when they get here."**_ Kyu told the other half calmly.

Kura looked over to Kyu and sighs. _**"Fine, get to work."**_

Kyu smiled then held out her arm to Naruto and red chakra bubbled from her arm and wrapped around Naruto who froze when it touched him. He looks as it completely wraps around him like the cloak. It then starts to swirl, goes into his stomach and vanishes. Naruto clutches his stomach and hisses in pain.

"N-naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asks and goes to help him stand.

"Yeah, j-just feel heavier then before." The blond states before standing up straight again.

"That's because you have the whole of the 9 Tailed Fox inside now, Naruto." Hinata confirmed for him.

"Y-yeah… hey wait, you said earlier, 'You know how we feel about Naruto.' What did you mean?" Naruto asked the two fox girls.

Kyu and Kura blushed when Naruto asked that which startled and worried Hinata. Kura turns to her vessel, _**"Well… truth is Naruto, I've been watching you since you were a child… when the seal wore off enough for me to see, hear and smell outside. I couldn't believe how kind and energetic you were… even when everyone put you down or hurt you… you never gave up. I fell in love with you, although our first encounter could have been better…"**_

"You got that right, you tried to attack me with your giant claws." Naruto mumbled.

Kura continued though, _**"Y-yeah, sorry, I was trying to hug you but the cage was in the way and I got grumpy because of it."**_

"You were grumpy for over 3 years?!" Naruto deadpanned to Kura who grinned at him and rubbed the back of her head embarrassedly.

"_**I can't help it, besides I liked how you talked to me over the years, demanding chakra from me. You must have big balls if you can talk to a Bijuu like that."**_ Kura stated and along with Kyu, chuckled slightly.

Naruto looks at the two fox girls then to Hinata, sits down and sighs. "This is… different."

"How are you two still separate, since you rejoined together shouldn't you be one?" Hinata asked them with wonder as she looks at Naruto and turns off her eyes.

"_**Well, we should, but we don't want to, while I did go inside Naruto's open seal, both of us now live there as two foxes and not a whole entity. Naruto has the power to use both of us at the same time now."**_ Kyu stated to the Hyuuga.

"_**I like it like this, get to annoy and prank people more."**_ Kura exclaimed and later chuckled.

"Well, if you girls want to share Naruto too, you can, but I'm his first, I get to have his kids and get to have it first, no if or buts about it" Hinata told the two Kyuubi's while glaring at them then blushing madly at what she just said. Naruto also blushes at Hinata's comment.

Kyu and Kura both smile and chuckle at her. _**"So why do you love Naruto, Hinata?"**_ Kyu finally asked her.

"Umm… well… he saved me when we were younger from a group of bullies despite being alone and underpowered to them, he didn't back down. He seemed so bright and caring. Then when we got to the academy he also tried so hard, he never gave up even when everyone put him down. When he failed I was so heartbroken… but when he came in saying he'd passed I was so happy. I heard about his missions and hoped and preyed he'd be all right… then when he left for his training I was saddened. I've loved Naruto since the academy and it was me who gave him those gifts on his birthdays, his Gama-chan wallet, his sleeping hat and ramen tickets. I always watched from afar, hoping he's okay, always wanting to be near him… I always got an intense feeling in my heart when I saw him… But I was scared of what he thought of me… He always smiled… it was his smile, that saved me." Hinata told the group meekly.

"H-hinata…" Naruto looked at her in shock due to her confession. The Fox girls looked at her with grins.

**Konoha – Namikaze Estate – 16:30 **

The boy and 3 girls all natter for the remaining time till the other guests arrive. Knocks sound throughout the Estate from the front door. Naruto goes to open it.

"You girls wait here, I'll great them and show them in. I don't want Kyu and Kura to _henge_, I want them to know." Naruto told his girlfriends before leaving for the door.

Naruto opens to door to let in Jiraiya, Shizune Tsunade. "Hey Pervy Sage, Shizune, Grandma. You're on time. Listen, I've already got guests in the living room, you can join them, just don't flip out when you see two of them." He greeted and warned them as they walked in. He went to the kitchen to get drinks and heard a few gasps from the other room. He then quickly got the drinks and walks into the living room.

He saw a stand off between the 3 new guests and the two Kyuubi's. Hinata was trying to calm the situation.

"What's going on?" Naruto addressed the group.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what these two are?!" Tsunade shouted back to the young blond male.

"Yes, Kyu and Kura, Yin and Yang sides of Kyuubi or Kurama."

"WHAT?! Naruto, how could you be so reckless, you've released Kyuubi, both of them!" Tsunade continued but kept her eyes on the two fox girls.

"It didn't happen like that, Grandma, Kyu has been free since my birth and Kura was freed nearly 3 years ago not long after I went to train with Pervy Sage." Naruto told them.

"… What?" Said the perverted sage.

"Sit down, I have a great deal to tell you 3…" He said as he gestured them to sit with which they complied.

Naruto looked at them with a strange degree of seriousness, meaning that this was very important and kept all ears on the blond.

"As you know." Naruto then began to explain to them what happened. How he snuck off during the night at the Ruins of Whirlpool and finding something that teleported him to a far off place. He didn't say what the place were but he told them that it is where he did his training when Jiraiya wasn't or during the night when the master was sleeping. He told then everything about how they taught him how to use his new eyes and powers. They also taught him many other vital things that he wouldn't say.

"Wow, okay, then who taught you Sage Mode?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto pointed to Kura, the Yang half of Kyuubi. "Around the same time Kura brought me into the Mindscape before her and oddly enough, stated that she'd teach me in the arts of the fox and their Sage Mode."

Jiraiya looked down slightly and saddened by the fact that he might not be able to teach Naruto the Toads Sage Mode.

"You stated you didn't tell us all your powers, what can you do really?" Shizune piped in as she examined the blond boy with a blush on her face, which was noticed by Hinata, Kura and Kyu.

"I have a _Kekkei Genkai_ and _Dojutsu_ which is the _Eclipse Eye_. They allow me to manipulate and master any nature transformation. It allows me to see chakra like the _Byakugan_. I can see what element you are and see in the dark perfectly. It allows me to use the Six Paths like the _Rinnegan_ to an extent. I've also created new styles to use such as _Poison_, _Dark_, _Light_, _Psychic_, _Ice_, _Grass_ and _Plasma_ _style_. I've trained with _Fuinjutsu_ and become a near expert at it. I'm also very adept at _Bukijutsu_. I've learned many jutsu for all the elements I have. I've also perfected Fox _Senjutsu_ and numerous powers with it, also learned to control Yang Kyuubi's power and finished my father's jutsu in different elements. I'm also effective in _Space-Time Ninjutsu_. I've also begun training in Yin Kyuubi's chakra and power. Both Kyuubi powers come with their own abilities. In both states I gain massive amounts of power and am very hard to kill or hurt, Yang state I have the power to sense negative emotions, I don't know about the Yin half yet. Because of the fusing of the two sides of Kyuubi, I've also opened up _Yin-Yang_ _Release_ thanks to them and _Wood_ _Style_ due to the Senju blood in me due to the Uzumaki family mixing with them." Naruto told the group.

Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade looks at Naruto with wide eyes, shock and surprise. Naruto, the prankster of the Leaf, was weak when he left 3 years ago. NOW? He has the power to take on an entire village with all the powers he has, it was like he was the Sage of the Six Paths reborn. Shizune asked a question after 5 minutes of silence.

"So could you make _Amaterasu_, _Tsukuyomi_ and _Susanoo_?"

"No, I don't have any of the abilities of the _Sharingan_, I only have the _Kamui_, which is a form _Space-Time Ninjutsu_." Naruto told the group.

"What about the _Rinnegan_?" The perverted sage butted in.

"I can only use some of the paths that it creates. I can only use the _Deva_ and _Outer_ _Paths_. The _Deva_ _Path_ allows me to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. The _Outer Path_ allows me to rule over both life and death." Naruto answered the white haired member.

"So what weapons do you use? You stated you were and are adept at _Bukijutsu_." Jiraiya added seriously.

Naruto then used his _Kamui_ to make to items appear gently on the glass table. One is a Shakujo, a black Buddhist staff with grey rings like what the Sage of the Six Paths used. The other is a odd looking sword, it looks like a double-helix and is fully black, the hilt narrow so it can be held while the 'blade' is wide and long, it doesn't join back together at the end but makes two spikes, it looks like the Sword of Nunoboko.

"N-naruto is that the Sword of Nunoboko?!" The pervert exclaimed in surprise.

"You know of this sword?" Shizune asked.

"The Sword of Nunoboko was wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths. According to legend he used it to shape the world and it was strong enough to destroy it if he so wished."

"_**You are correct, pervert."**_ Yin Kyuubi, Kyu and Yang Kyuubi, Kura confirmed for him.

"Naruto, I have to ask this, where did you get teleported to?" Tsunade asked the question that was on their minds.

Hinata, Kyu and Kura smiles slightly and looks at Naruto who smiles at them.

"I will show you and once there, I will tell you everything and my deepest secret." The young blond told them. "_Kamui_." He mutters and then his weapons warp into a vortex, which is then followed by himself, Hinata, Kyu, Kura, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade.

**Lunagakure – Lunakage Tower – 17:00**

The group members then warp from a single point and appear in the office of the Lunakage. Naruto lands in the chair and looks at the guests. His 3 girlfriends all sit down on a couch that appears near the left wall while Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade stand looking at Naruto with shocked expressions before taking note of their new environment.

"Where are we?" Tsunade asked to the room.

"Take a look out the window." Naruto told them. The 3 did that and their skins paled and their breaths stopped. They looks back to Naruto after they looked at the giant village, the moon surface and the fact that their home planet was in the sky.

"N-naruto, where are we? Is that what I think it is?" Shizune barely asked out loud.

"We're at Lunagakure, it's located on the moon and that is our home planet." Naruto calmly told her.

"Lunagakure, who's the kage?" Tsunade asked her favourite blond.

"I am the Nidaime Lunakage." Naruto told her as he put the hat on to show his rank.

"L-lunakage?!" Jiraiya said slowly and clearly in to make sure he heard it correctly. Naruto nodded.

"HOW?!" Tsunade exploded at the young Lunakage who sits forward and puts his hands together.

"That requires a good story. I will start about how I found this place." He stated as the other 3 nodded and sat across the Kage desk from him.

"Okay." Shizune stated ready to listen to the tail the Uzumaki was about to tell.

"When exploring the Ruins of Whirlpool I found a glass sphere that had the moon inside it. When I looked into it my eyes burned and I was teleported here in front of the former Lunakage and in the middle of a meeting. After telling them how I got there they told me who there were and where they were. The Uzumaki clan lived."

"U-uzumaki, this is where they went?" Jiraiya butted in stuttering in nervously and in wonder.

"Yes, before Iwa and Kumo invaded Uzushio, the Uzumaki clan created a secret home on the Moon, using chakra barriers to make the bubble around the village, planting trees and nature to create oxygen. When the idiots invaded Whirlpool, 90% of the villagers left and came here and finished off building but they wouldn't be able to return, they left an orb there so if an Uzumaki were to find it, they'd teleport here."

"So in order to save themselves, they went to the moon using _Kamui_, knowing it would be a one way trip?" Tsunade clarified as she took in the story that Naruto was telling them.

"Yes, the reason we were able to make home here was because an Uzumaki before me had the _Kamui_ power and tried to find a new home because he knew of the invasion. When the former home was invaded not all of the members got through it and were then summoned here through _Summoning Jutsu_. We now have created a Summoning Portal which will allow us to walk through one of the portals and walk out of the other, but it will only work from our homeworld to the moon."

"In case you decide on making a new home on Dai Sekai?" Jiraiya theorized to which Naruto nodded.

"We are building another village up here and soon we will summon the village in place of Ruins of Whirlpool, we plan on keeping it as Lunagakure but naming it Lunagakure 2 instead of Whirlpool. It is smaller then this village but will have the chakra barriers and will be more modern in style." Naruto told them before adding, "And before you say, the Ruins of Whirlpool will be teleported here where the new village is being built."

"Wow… I'm impressed." Jiraiya stated with pride in his student.

"I am willing to teach, Jiraiya." Naruto told with him glee.

"I… also want to teach you more about the toads and Toad _Senjutsu_." The white haired sage said sadly but hopefully to his Godson.

"Could that work, Kyu and Kura?" Naruto asked the two Kyuubi's.

"_**Well, it could work, since you already had the Toad contract before the Fox one, you'd be a powerful blond that's for sure."**_ Kyu told her new vessel.

"_**Why do you want to have two **__**Sage Modes?"**_ Kura asked her long-time vessel already knowing the answer.

"Because I'd use the power to bring peace. Plus I'll need it if or when Madara Uchiha appears or god forbid the 10 Tailed Beast. I want to protect everyone that's precious to me and unite the world." Naruto told them all with seriousness and confidence.

Hinata, Kyu and Kura smiled at their boyfriend with passion for his words. Jiraiya grinned at his student, he was so proud of him and was glad that his words inspired the student. Tsunade smiled at her Godson then her eyes widened.

"M-madara?! Isn't he dead?!"

"For some reason he is not, he was the one who controlled Kyuubi 16 years ago. He has the _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_. Which makes him immortal apparently. I don't believe that and I think someone is using his eyes and has a god complex, none the less, who ever this person maybe they are still powerful in their own right to control Kyuubi." Naruto told her to which both Kyuubi's nodded.

"It also stops the person from going blind." Jiraiya informed them earnestly.

"10 Tailed beast, I thought they only went to 9?" Shizune commented with worry evident in her voice.

"_**They do, but in order to get the 10 Tails, you need to merge all the others together again."**_ Kura told them.

Kyu continued, _**"The Sage of the Six Paths was the Jinchuriki of the 10 Tails also known as the Juubi or Shinju. He used the Creation of All Things to split it into the 9 you have now."**_

"So what are the Akatsuki up to, do you know?" Jiraiya asked the two 9 Tailed beasts.

"_**I haven't got a clue."**_ Kyu replied honestly. None of the Tailed Beasts had a clue what their motives were and are.

"Naruto, because of all the powers you have, your… wife number must increase to 11 girls. You now have three girls but you really have six girls, the 4th wife is a woman known as Mei Terumi, she is the 5th Mizukage." Tsunade told the blond as she handed him a photo of the Mizukage who was looking at the camera with a flirty expression.

She is slender young looking pale skinned female with green eyes, blue lipstick and ankle length auburn hair; she has a few bangs of hair that are at the front. Two are short with one covering her right eye and the other next to her left eye while the last two are long and frame her face and stop below her chin. She wears a long sleeved deep blue dress that goes just beyond the knees with a part that opens at the waist over the right leg. Under her dress she has black shorts and wears leggings. She wears high-heeled sandals, which reach her knees, and has blue polish on her fingernails and toenails.

Naruto looked over the photo with a slight blush, "I know about the CRA, the rule applies here too and I have agreed to it, I will pick the girls, with the help of the others since Hinata is the 'alpha' if I'm to use the Inuzuka clan. But who are the other two I'm already betrothed to?" Naruto told and asked them seriously and wonder with his gaze on the big-busted Hokage.

"Well… one of them you're not but she has you in her sights but I'll tell you about her later. The second girl you were betrothed to is an Uchiha, she's the younger sister of Itachi and older sister to Sasuke." She continued.

Kyu, Kura and Hinata's eyes open wide and all look to Naruto, who's face paled slightly and mouth was wide open. "W-what?" He finally sputtered out.

"Her name is Miyuki Uchiha, she's 19 years old and she also wields the _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Here, I'll show you what she looks like… but… she was in a deep depression since she was told you were killed when the Uchiha Massacre happened. She's been in a coma since but before the massacre she would try to protect you and impress you." Tsunade told him with sadness as she handed him a photo of her. His expression was sad as he saw the photo, she was laying in bed, though she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, he could tell by the expression on the sleeping Uchiha's face that she was sad.

From what he tell about Miyuki, her face shape looks like Mikoto Uchiha's, she has fair skin and has long black hair that seemed to reach the middle of her back, has bangs that hang over her eyes and reaches past her nose and bangs that framed her face that went to her breasts. From what he could tell of her body that was covered by the bed sheets and clung to her, was that she seemed to have a figure like Hinata.

Naruto smiled slightly, "When we get back to Konoha, I wish to see her." He stated to the Tsunade who nodded. Hinata walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "Who's the 6th?" Hinata asked.

"Why Shizune here has a thing for the brat." Tsunade told them with an evil grin upon her face. Shizune face planted the desk with a big blush on her face and is really embarrassed.

"I wanted to tell him, thanks…" The dark haired apprentice stated embarrassedly to her master and friend.

"My Godson is going to be such player… attracting all these hot girls, it makes me so proud." Jiraiya stated with pride as he wiped a tear from his eye. Kyu noticed the gleam in his eyes and smirked.

"_**If you even think of putting us in a new Icha Icha book, I'll take from you what makes you a man." **_

Jiraiya paled and his skin nearly went the same colour as his hair, he noticed everyone was looking at him with evil glints in their eyes.

"_**Only Naruto can think of us like that."**_ Kura told him with a slight blush. Hinata nodded before turning bright red.

"When do I meet this Mei Terumi? It would be hard to see her naturally because of our occupations." Naruto wondered out loud but was mostly directing it to Tsunade.

"We'll be going to the Land of Iron for a summit in two days, all of the Kage's are meeting to discuss what we're going to do about the Akatsuki, Oto, the Tailed Beasts and Sasuke. I think you should come but as the Lunakage and a member of Konoha. The other villagers know about a secret village emerging but they'd never guess it would be the Uzumaki clan and their new home is on the moon." She told him seriously.

"Okay, I will attend. I will be bringing two of my advisers with me." Naruto told her.

Tsunade nodded. "Everyone is bringing two guards with them in any case. But, don't get angry at the Raikage and Tsuchikage for what they did to your ancestors and Hinata."

"I will try not to, but no doubt they would hate me because I'm the son of the 4th Hokage, who was the fastest in history and wiped out a great deal of Iwa's army in the last war." Naruto told her.

"Why do you love Naruto, Shizune?" Jiraiya asked before a perverted grin appeared upon his mug.

"W-well… I always found him to be strong and determined, even when he fought Tsunade and made that bet, he never backed down, he… always seemed to be so nice and… if you said something bad about him, he'd always prove you wrong. I admired him before he left but he was… too young… but now… he umm…" She blushed deeply and was about to continue in her confession, but was interrupted by the local super pervert.

"Now he's of age and you want to tame him. Damn brat, getting all the girls, why can't I get any yet you and your dad have and had to keep them away!" He yelled in defeat.

"Because you're a super pervert who spies on local bath houses, flirts with five girls at once and writes dirty books." Naruto deadpanned to him as Hinata giggled into his neck.

"So, Naruto, shall we go see Miyuki?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded then used Kamui to take them back to Konoha.

**Konoha – Uchiha Compound – 18:00**

When the group arrived, Jiraiya left to do 'research' and giggled away while Shizune went home after kissing Naruto's cheek, much to the displeasure of the two Kyuubi's who have yet to kiss him. They vanish into Naruto leaving himself, Hinata and Tsunade alone in the compound. It's empty because of the lack of Uchiha members although the grounds look stunning and clean.

The three walk inside to the nice sized dull room that holds Miyuki Uchiha. They saw her sleeping in her coma with a sad expression on her face. Naruto walks over and cups her cheek softly.

"Grandma, I'm going to do something risky, but it will help you, Hinata and Miyuki." Naruto told them with a tone of seriousness.

"Okay brat, what do you want us to do?" The older woman asked the irritating younger blond.

"Put your hands on me and what ever happens, don't let go." Naruto told them and stressed the last couple of words. The two girls nodded and gripped his shoulders as he raised his hands over the comatose Uchiha.

A golden cloak then started to slowly bubble around Naruto and take the form of a fox, it wasn't deadly, as everyone would expect, but calming, strong and warm. Hinata and Tsunade felt the cloak rap around them and start to do something to them. Hinata started to feel stronger, filled with more chakra and a strange tingling sensation throughout her body, her hair also got longer and her eyes became more powerful and glowed slightly.

Tsunade felt different, she felt much, much younger then she should be, stronger and faster, she felt as if she was in her prime again only better. She removed the _genjutsu_ she uses to hide her age and when she did, she got a surprise. She looked younger. She still had the same appearance but her hair was longer and had red highlights in it.

The cloak also rapped around Miyuki and also started to alter, her body was now filling up again and looking healthier, her hair seemed to repair itself and appear softer then before and her breathing got louder slightly.

The cloak then vanished and the two active girls looked at each other then to Naruto who was panting lightly.

"Naruto, what did you do to us?" Tsunade asked and in a slightly younger voice.

"With Hinata I gave her more chakra, more strength and upgraded her eyes, I also improved some of her moves and powers, I also increased her lifespan to the length of a half Uzumaki. For you I made you young again and upgraded it and also boosted the Uzumaki blood in your veins so when you use your secret power, you won't age. For Miyuki, I brought her back to health, extended her life and improved her eyes, giving her the _Eternal_ _Mangekyou Sharingan_, which one though I don't know." Naruto informed them as his breathing levelled and calmed.

"W-wow, Naruto, how?" Hinata asked in shock and awe at what her boyfriend did.

"I used the power of Yang Kyuubi to alter or boost you and because the power was pure, your body's didn't feel any negative effects." He stated as he looked at Hinata.

They all heard some movement and looked to the bed, Miyuki was stirring and groaned slightly; she began to open her pitch black eyes for the first time in eight years, they flicker open a few times to get used to the light. She hears a gasp and looks over to see Hinata, Tsunade and a person she thought was killed, her crush and fiancé, Naruto Uzumaki. She blushed at the sight of him but couldn't understand what was up with his eyes, they had black sclera and not white, he didn't have any pupils and his iris was a single colour of cobalt blue and they glowed eerily.

Naruto passed her a glass of water to drink to which she accepted. She then realized she wasn't going blind anymore, since before her coma she was going blind due to the use of her eyes.

"N-n-naruto, i-is that y-y-you?" She asked sadly and in utter hope it was him. She was so happy when he nodded and spoke.

"It's me, Miyuki." His voice was so calm and deep now. He looked so handsome.

She then lunged forward and clung to him in a tight and warm hug, she let out tears of happiness because she was now awake and in the arms of her crush. She breathed in his scent and smiled contently. She then looked over to the other girls in the room. "Who are you two?"

"I'm the 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and Naruto's girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend… oh…" She looked down dejectedly.

"You may want to hear the rest of this, Miyuki… it will be a lot to take in." Hinata told her before nodding to Naruto.

Naruto then began to tell her everything that has happened from when she went into a coma to the present day. He had informed her of her younger brother, Sasuke's betrayal which saddened her greatly. He also told her of his many fights and was shocked to death when he told her he had fought Orochimaru and 1 Tailed Beast. He then told her of the training trip he went on with Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin. It scared her when he told her that he befriended Kyuubi and nearly passed out when she was told that there were two of them, both inside Naruto. He also told her that he was now the Lunakage, she didn't believe him but Tsunade and Hinata told her it was true. He also told her of his powers and also told her of his girlfriends and fiancés, she nearly had a fit when he told her that he was dating both Kyuubi's which were named Kyu and Kura, the fact he was dating Hinata, started going out with Shizune the assistant of Tsunade and was engaged to the 5th Mizukage, but what shocked her was that Naruto had agreed to betrothal contract between herself and himself, she cried with happiness but knew that they'd have to get to know each other all over again.

"N-naruto… you've done so much… guess they can't call you the 'Dead Last' now huh…" She chuckled slightly when his eye twitched. "By the way, how did I wake up, I was in a coma and why do I feel better then ever and… why can I see clearly?" She asked softly looking at Tsunade, who was looking to Naruto.

"I used Kura's Yang power to heal and improve your eyes, you have the _Eternal_ _Mangekyou Sharingan_." Naruto informed her.

Her eyes shot open and stuttered, "H-how?! You need to take the eyes of another to get them?!" She nearly shouted.

"Kura found a way around the problem and did it. She also got rid of what she calls the 'Stupid Curse of Hatred Crap' from your genes when she altered it to extend your life, feed you and give you your new eyes." He explained as he hand his hand through his hair with a sigh.

Miyuki then tackled him onto the floor and planted kisses on his face. Hinata looked slightly jealous because she wanted to do that. Naruto created a _Shadow Clone_ and that clone planted kisses all over Hinata's face, she blushed like there was no tomorrow and had to fight to stop herself from fainting.

Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention, "Can you do this later, Miyuki, I take it you want to move to the Namikaze Estate?"

"YES!" The female Uchiha shouted much to the dismay of Naruto since she shouted it in his ear.

"Hinata, I know you'd move in without a second thought, but because of your father we need to do this the hard way. I know he doesn't like Naruto but you have my backing." The busty Hokage told her while she raised her fist in approval.

"You have the Uchiha's." Miyuki told her with a smile and a rival glare.

The rivalry between Hinata and Miyuki began.

"So when is the council meeting?" Naruto asked.

"In 10 minutes, the meeting is a 19:00 hours." The Senju stated.

"Let's get going. I want to get this over with." Naruto stated as Miyuki got off of him reluctantly followed by Naruto.

"You will have to tell them EVERYTHING, Lunakage." Tsunade confirmed and scolded to him.

Naruto nodded and the group of four left the Uchiha Compound to the council chambers.

* * *

**Final harem and ages:**

**Hinata Hyuuga – 16**

**Mei Terumi – 30 **

**Shizune – 31 **

**Ayame Ichiraku – 20 **

**Hana Inuzuka – 22 **

**Yugito Nii – 29 **

**Tayuya – 17 **

**Miyuki Uchiha (OC) – 19 **

**Kyu (Yin Kyuubi) – 17 **

**Kura (Yang Kyuubi) – 17 **

**Fuu – 18 **


End file.
